Hair Complex
by Little Merle-chan
Summary: "Pour un policier, rien n'est mieux que l'arrestation d'un criminel. Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas déjà attrapé ?" Et si il y avait eu une petite complication ? Petite comme une admiration cachée pour une partie de l'anatomie du-dit Criminel ? EDIT : EN HIATUS DESOLEE /!\
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Ici Merle qui se dépêche de poster avant d'aller au lit/d'oublier o/ (oui je sais il est même pas 23h)_

_J'espère surtout que ff va pas me re-niquer ma mise en page, je l'aurais tellement mauvaise._

_Et il y a une raison particulière au fait que je poste cette intro a une fiction plutôt longue : c'est l'anniversaire de Nyxox ! __**Joyeux anniversaire Phénix Satanique**__ !_

_Enjoy o/_

_._

_._

_._

Il bougonne en tapant du pied dans cette canette de soda vide. Quels incapables ! Idiots ! Bons à rien ! La cannette résonne metalliquement dans la ruelle déserte. Sa rage se calme peu à peu. Il a peut-être exagéré... Non. Supprimer toutes les données concernant ce fichu Tueur (pour rester poli) est définitivement un acte imbécile ! Mais... A-t-il bien fait de quitter le commissariat en claquant aussi fort la porte ? Cela vaut toujours mieux que planter son stupide adjoint avec son coupe papier mais...

Il se rends compte qu'il ne sait pas où il se trouve. Cette portion de Lyon lui est totalement inconnue. Le peu de rage qu'il lui reste fait place à un léger amusement. Même autant enragé, il trouve le moyen de se perdre dans la vieille ville ! Il faut le faire quand même. Il habite quand même ici depuis ses 5 ans !

Un pas résonne derrière lui. Un pas presque... Guilleret. Amusé. Gonflé d'espoir. Pensant avoir affaire à une âme charitable ou en tout cas de bonne humeur, il se retourne pour demander sa route.

La phrase meurt sur ses lèvres. Il esquisse un sourire narquois. Tout ses efforts n'ont peut être pas été anéantis par ses subordonnés finalement. Le sort lui sourit enfin. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrêtera le criminel le plus recherché de France.

Ils se regardent, face à face. Le même rictus carnassier figé sur leur lèvres. Mais la lueur dans leurs yeux est différente. L'un veux voir le sang, la victoire tant désirée et l'autre souhaite finir cette guerre quelle qu'en soit la manière. Le but de ce combat n'est pas le même selon qui l'envisage mais ils se battront dans cette ruelle insalubre jusqu'à la fin.

Dans un même hurlement ils se precipitent l'un contre l'autre, poings en avant. Le cri résonne encore sur les parois sombre tandis qu'un corps chute brutalement sur le sol.

"Pas assez rapide Commissaire..."

.

.

.

_Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, a bientôt sur le chapitre un ! Des bizous zet des keur o/_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste rapidement avant d'aller répondre à vos gentilles rewiews, ça fait rudement plaisir._

_Il se passe pas grand chose ici, c'est principalement des descriptions, pour developper le décor etc..._

**Merci à Nyxox qui fait des supers bêta-lectures !**

_Enjoy_

* * *

Un faisceau lumineux caresse son visage détendu. Pour une fois ses traits ne sont pas tirés et il semble même être réellement reposé. Ses joues ont les couleurs fraiches des nuits réparatrices. Pourtant, il ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment. C'est même assez étrange. Ses paupières remuent doucement. Il ouvre les yeux sur une vaste pièce.

Les murs blancs sont décorés pas de magnifiques fresques qui semblent avoir été faites à la main. L'un d'eux est percé d'une fenêtre très large qui illumine la salle. Des rideaux d'un jaune d'or pâle donnent des teintes chaudes à la lumière. Cette dernière embellit la pièce, la fait paraître plus grande. On s'y sent comme dans un cocon.

Une armoire de bois sombre trône contre un des murs. Un fauteuil aux couleurs pastelles et une petite bibliothèque se font face près d'une cheminée allumée.

Le lit lui, est vraiment confortable. Il ressemble à ces lits très hauts, ceux qui ont des matelas épais et souvent des baldaquins. Ici, il n'y en a pas, et les draps sont presque neufs. Ils sentent la cire d'abeille et la verveine. Le miel aussi. Un peu.

Il se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures. Qu'il est bien. C'est bien la première fois que son lit est si accueillant...

Il se redresse d'un bond. Ce n'est ni son lit ni sa chambre ! Où est-il ? La dernière chose dont il se souvienne, c'est cette atroce défaite face à ce satané criminel. Sauf qu'il n'est pas accroché sur un siège de torture, pas plus que dans une cave ! Et il est encore en vie. Du moins, il le croit. Ce coup dans l'estomac ne lui ferait pas aussi mal sinon. Si ?

Il se décide à aller voir où il se trouve. Dix bonnes minutes lui sont nécessaires pour sortir du lit (, entre ses abdominaux douloureux et le confort de ce cocon qui semble lui interdire d'en sortir. Lorsqu'enfin il y arrive, un profond frisson le secoue de part en part. Mon Dieu ce qu'il a froid ! En regardant sa tenue il se rend compte de la logique de la chose. Il n'a guère plus que son caleçon sur lui. Alors il subtilise une couette pour s'en faire une sorte de toge.  
On lui prend ses habits ? Soit. Il sort sans.

Il se balade au gré de sa fantaisie, sans aucune réelle logique. Les couloirs sont tout aussi chaleureux que la chambre où il s'est réveillé sans liens ni bâillon avec leurs murs crèmes et leurs vieilles boiseries. De loin en loin des photos argentiques sont accrochées au mur. La plupart sont des portraits de fillette et d'une femme magnifique. D'autres sont des paysages. Il reconnaît le vieux Lyon, des châteaux de la Loire, et ces montagnes-là... Est-ce que c'est bien les Pyrénées ? On dirait le Pic du Midi d'Ossau, le Jean-Pierre¹.

Une lourde porte lui ferme le chemin. Elle est en bois ouvragé, sûrement taillée à la main. Il hésite. Elle est trop petite pour être celle qui donne sur l'extérieur, trop grande pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un débarras derrière. Faut-il qu'il la passe ? Et si on le prend pour un cambrioleur ? Il réfléchit un moment, plissant le visage d'une étrange grimace.

Il soupire et pose sa main sur le linteau de la porte. Car après tout, les réponses qu'il cherche ne se trouveront pas dans la fuite. Il pousse.

S'offre alors à lui un panorama des plus agréables. Une grande bibliothèque, réchauffée par une cheminée imposante au fond de la pièce. Des alcôves en panneaux de bois lambrissés et banquettes de tissus soyeux -du velours ?- s'ouvrent sur les côtés. D'autres portes permettent d'entrer de tous les côtés. Il s'approche, avance vers le centre de la salle. Les livres sont divers et variés ; certains semblent avoir été achetés la veille alors que leurs voisins pourraient tout autant être du siècle dernier, voire peut-être même plus ancien encore. C'est un havre de paix et de tranquillité, presque... Serein. Pour autant qu'un lieu puisse l'être.

Mais cette sérénité est troublée brusquement. Des bruits de pas -de course même- résonnent de tout côté. Les murs en renvoient l'écho, il est impossible de savoir d'où ils viennent. Le Commissaire se tend, prêt à réagir à tout instant. Une porte dans son dos s'ouvre à la volée et un cri enfantin retentit.

"Darling ! Je vais gagner !"

La course continue dans la salle. Il ne bouge pas, priant pour ne pas être aperçu. Tout au plus autorise-t-il ses yeux à tenter de discerner l'enfant. Par-ci par-là il aperçoit une chevelure rougeoyante entre les rayonnages. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et cette fois rebondit contre le mur avant de se refermer. Deux personnes. L'intrus se sent pris au piège mais ne tente pas la fuite. Il serait repéré encore plus rapidement.

Du détour d'une allée entre deux rangées de livres il entrevoit une grande silhouette sombre.

"Bon Dieu ce type est taillé comme un rugbyman !"

Peste-t-il intérieurement. Il déglutit et ferme les yeux, un peu comme ces bambins qui pensent être cachés quand ils ne voient pas ce de quoi ils se cachent. A présent que sa vue ne lui envoie plus d'informations, ses autres sens se mettent encore plus à l'affut. Les bruits de pas. Les craquements des bûches. Les respirations erratiques. Les gloussements étouffés. L'odeur du papier. Celle du feu. L'odeur de la peur. De sa peur.

Durant un fragile instant il croit avoir une chance.  
Puis quelqu'un lui rentre dans le dos et ils s'écrasent à terre.

* * *

Jean-Pierre : c'est le surnom donné aux habitants de la Vallée d'Ossau (les Ossalois) au Pic du Midi d'Ossau. Il vient d'une légende qui dit que deux frères, Jean (costaud et gigantesque) et Pierre (sec et nerveux) auraient combattu les Sarrazins pour les empêcher d'entrer dans la Vallée. Mais les Maures auraient été trop nombreux et les deux frères encerclés se seraient changés en rocs dos à dos, emportant avec eux les envahisseurs...


End file.
